


Morning Wave

by VividSunsets



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, hand-wavey library job involving being a technician for futuristic books and computers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividSunsets/pseuds/VividSunsets
Summary: You work at a library and fall for a new regular.





	Morning Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Rex goes by an alias in order to not be detected by the Empire.

You drummed your fingers against the table, already feeling the cloying humidity in the air. It wasn’t quite sweltering yet, but given that it was only seven in the morning, you knew it was only going to get worse. 

Only the fan (which was keeping the worst of the heat at back) could be heard, until the quiet whirring was interrupted by soft footfalls echoing through the entryway. You looked up absentmindedly and saw a tan human man with a blond buzzed hair looking around, the morning sun hitting his face.

You waved at him. He paused, waved back, and walked into the library without a word. 

In the days that followed, you saw the mystery man walk in and out of the library, three times a week at seven in the morning, settling in your favorite reading chair near the window overlooking the pond. Puzzlingly, for how voraciously he read, he never checked a book out. People had their routines--you didn’t want to interrupt his.

During the third week, you heard his footsteps echo more loudly than usual, and as you looked up to wave, he stood in front of you.

“I want to get a library card, I can do that here, right?”

You grinned at him.

“Yes you can; I was wondering when you would. All I need to see is some identification, and you’ll be good to go,” you said, waiting for him to fish it out of his pocket. 

He smiled at you. 

“Here you go.”

“So, Ellix Derren, did you just move here? Haven’t seen you around before, and I’ve definitely worked here long enough to know the morning regulars,” you said, punching in his information. “Also, sign here.”

He obliged, and you noticed that his hand was callused--whoever he was, he’d known physical labor in his life, as a quick glance at his bicep confirmed. 

“You’re right,” he said, his words deliberate, “I just moved here, and I appreciate the time I have to just sit and read.”

You saw that he was trying to dodge the conversation, so you continued down another path. He’d tell you when or if he was ready.

“Yeah, I’ll bet that’s a relief after the moving process,” you replied, and he immediately relaxed. “Also, I see that you’ve found the best reading spot in the library.”

You had the pleasure of seeing Ellix flustered as you handed him his card and ID.  
“Yeah, the light there is good, and the view is better.” 

“You’re a fan of the water?” You asked, smiling.

“Only small bodies,” he said, snorting, but his eyes flickered quickly to the side before he returned them to you.

“See you later,” he said, walking toward your mutual favorite chair. 

In the days that followed, you found yourself remembering the conversation fondly, and your smile lit up your face when he walked in the next time. 

“Hello,” he said warmly, and you felt your face heat up. Kriff.

You continued with your shift as normal, the morning going as quietly as usual, when you saw Ellix walk to your counter, a book in his arms. 

“Hello, Ellix!” 

Oh. 

Would he notice that you said his name this time? 

You looked up at him, and while his eyes widened slightly, his body language was still relaxed.

“Could I check this out?” he asked, holding up a historical fiction novel. You nodded in affirmation and scanned his card. You privately wondered why he was checking out with you, as your station was rarely used by the patrons, usually only used for technical difficulties, but that was his business. You shrugged it off as him wanting to do it correctly the first time.

“Are you interested in Mandalore?” you asked, briefly looking over the summary of his book as you transferred it to his datapad.

He hummed in affirmation, taking his card and datapad back. 

“It’s a rich history, and I’ve only learned it in bits and pieces. I hope that this will be entertaining and informative.” 

“I’ve got friends who like it, but if you’re interested, we have some controversial Mandalorian history texts that I can get you from one of the university libraries here if you want me to,” you dropped your voice, and leaned closer to him. “though, given the new government, I don’t want to raise flags, so I’ll do it under the table. Do you mind?”

He nodded and looked quickly around.

“No,” he said, his voice graver than you’d ever heard it, and walked out the door.

Every time after that, Ellix came to your desk to check out a new book, and on the days he didn’t, he came to the desk to talk to you. You talked mostly about your lives--he worked for a security firm at the local art history museum; began bringing in a thermos to drink from as he read (which, as it turns out, was tea--caf was for work, he said); he varied his genre preferences from historical fiction to autobiographies to romance novels, to fantasy, to wild space fiction; and both of you, despite talking under your breath, were told to shut up by multiple patrons.

After talking to friends and friends of friends and colleagues of friends, you managed to get the Mandalorian history text for Ellix, off any official records. The next morning, you walked over to him as you maintenanced a computer terminal near his station, and slipped the book into his bag. He nodded a silent thank you and returned to his reading.He returned a week later with the book, and nodded at you seriously.

“Thank you for that perspective on Mandalorian history...it’s not one I was subjected to, where I came from, and I know that you risked a lot to get it for me. Can I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?” 

Your face grew hot and your stomach did at least one backflip, but he didn’t have to ask you twice. 

“You absolutely can,” you said. “Have anywhere in mind?”

Ellix shrugged. 

“I’m new to the city, and I bet you know some nice restaurants. Your choice.”

“There’s this one Alderaanian place that’s really good, Lio’s. Quality food, quality wine, and the family who runs it is really nice.”

Ellix nodded in approval. 

“Are you available next week at nineteen hundred?” he asked. 

You responded affirmatively, and he waved goodbye as he walked out the door. The rest of your shift seemed to take no time at all as you looked forward to your date. 

Over the next few days, you debated with Quen, who worked the night shift before you, and Ajo, who worked the same shift as you, over what to wear to impress Ellix. While Quen wasn’t much help for deciding the colors, as she only saw in monochrome, she was helpful in deciding just how casual to go. Thankfully, Ajo had an eye for color coordination and he debated back and forth with you about which colors suited you and which colors he thought Ellix liked the best. Eventually, the two of you set on a high-collared, royal blue shirt and a smart pair of black pants with sensible black shoes. 

On the night of, you stepped out the door (accompanied by a barrage of texts from your friends to tell them how it went and to please check in periodically), walked to the metro station, and then to the door of Lio’s, where you found Ellix standing, and for a brief moment, scanning in the opposite direction of where you were standing, wearing a fitting long-sleeved cream-colored shirt that caught the afternoon sunlight better than it had any right to, and a brown pair of pants. Despite his usual tendency toward a desaturated palette, the colors suited him well.

“Hey, Ellix!” you said, walking over to him with a smile. 

“_____,” he responded, grinning in kind. 

You complimented his outfit and he returned it with gusto, and you both walked inside.

It was bustling already, an unfortunate part of it being one of the busier hours. Thankfully, you’d thought ahead.

“Ana!” You called, flagging down the hostess.

“Oh! _____! Come on, you’re just in time,” she said, waving the two of you over to a table well out of the way of the usual foot traffic.

“You made reservations?” Ellix questioned quietly, leaning in close to you. While you very much approved of his choice in cologne, you shoved that thought to the back of your mind for later.

“I wouldn’t call it a reservation.” you said slyly, “Ana’s doing me a favor, as a friend. She would’ve given up the spot if either of us were late, so thanks for being on time.”

Ellix nodded, considering your statement, as the two of you sat down and looked at the menu.

“I’ll admit,” Ellix said as he looked through, “I haven’t had Alderaanian food yet, or at least not with this many options. Can you recommend something good since you clearly know the owners?”

“Perceptive,” you said, admiring the fact that this man’s smarts clearly extended to street as well as book. 

“Lio’s loaded salad specials are good, and also, the chips and signature cula sauce are to die for, but I can’t eat them on my own,” you said, looking up at him expectantly.

“I’ve got an appetite,” Ellix said, his words getting deliberate in the way they sometimes did when he talked about himself, particularly his past. You knew he was a guarded man, but you respected his right to privacy.

“And I’d love to split it with someone like you.” he concluded. 

There went your heart, again, as he said that last sentence sweetly.

You stammered out a thanks as the two of you looked at the menu again, decided on the right drinks to go with the meal, and waited for the waiter.

“Hey, _____, who’s he?” they asked, cheekily winking at you. You rolled your eyes--leave it to Eesh to embarrass you on the first date--but Ellix handled it well.

“I’m Ellix, I’m a regular at the library _____ works at,” he said. 

Eesh gave a shit-eating grin to the both of you, and took your order. 

“Sorry about Eesh,” you said, “we went to school together, and even though they’re my age, they mind their own business worse than a grandmother.”

Ellix waved his hand in dismissal.

“You’re fine. They remind me of my brother,” he said, his face getting distant. 

You let him reminisce for a time before you steered the conversation in a new direction.

“Alright, Ellix, you’ve got to have some hobbies outside of reading, what do you do for fun?” you asked, ready to learn more about him.

Turns out, to your utter lack of surprise, that he worked out almost daily, even in addition to his work at the construction firm. He liked trying new foods, and he frequently went to the town-sponsored cultural events because he loved learning about the different parts of the galaxy. Eventually, the topic of conversation settled on a series you had a mutual love for, and how you thought that the author portrayed her own experiences as a mandalorian woman through her fictional work. Turns out Ellix knew some passable mando’a and unique cultural tidbits that helped add context in some places where you hadn’t perceived it before, and you figured that his mysterious family life was probably connected to mandalore in some way, but he wasn’t volunteering any information, so you didn’t ask. 

The drinks only helped the conversation flow more, so even though it took you about ten minutes to get to the chips, they seemed like nothing at all. 

“By the way,” Ellix said, somewhat embarrassed, “if I start eating these too fast, tell me to stop. I grew up with a lot of brothers, so if I didn’t eat the food when it came out, it was gone, and apparently I still have the habit, according to my coworkers.”

You laughed and nodded, looking at him dead in the eyes.

“I’ll do almost anything to eat some of Lio’s famous chips,” you said, before both of you wolfed down the food, the chips vanishing in five minutes.

Ellix laughed briefly before looking at you with a look so devilish that you almost wanted to lay down the bill and invite him back to your place that minute. 

“Looks like I'll have fair competition against you,” he said, snorting before taking a sip of wine.

“Future challenges accepted,” you said, wiping your mouth to make sure you didn’t have any stray crumbs on your face.

You talked amiably until your food came, at which point, the two of you quieted--Lio’s food was serious business, and clearly, both you and Ellix had your priorities. As less and less was left on your plates, he nodded at you in approval.

“I definitely want to become a regular here,” he said, nodding in approval and winking at you. Kriff.

“I can arrange that,” you responded. 

“I need to go use the refresher,” he said, walking away.

After shooting a quick text to Quen and Ajo to assure them you were alright, Eesh walked up to you.

“You two looked like you’re hitting it off well, but just in case you aren’t, do you want me to give you a dessert on the house or a quick excuse to get out of here?” 

You shot a thankful look at Eesh.

“Dessert, please.”

They looked positively thrilled as they walked to the kitchen and yelled, for practically the whole restaurant to hear, that table seven needed a dessert. You drummed your fingers on the table, and played Ellix’s sentence in your head over and over again. A regular. You hoped for more dates here, or anywhere, really, but because of Ellix’s reserved nature, you wanted the two of you to make those decisions together. 

“Sorry for making you wait, _____,” Ellix said, sitting back down. “So, are they going to give us the bill soon?”

“Not before we get dessert--the waiter insisted, it’s free.”

Ellix rolled his eyes. 

“I’m beginning to see why you like Eesh so much.”

“They’re a good person,” you said, grinning. 

The dessert was more of an excuse to sit and talk than anything--it was a light berry dish with cream--and the two of you ate leisurely as you told Ellix about your hobbies, outside of the library. His attentiveness flattered you, and eventually, the conversation spiralled into you telling stories about your past, and Ellix honest-to-goodness laughing at them. You kept them going, if only to see him that happy. After you were crying from laughter, you and Ellix agreed to split the bill and walked out feeling comfortably full.

You two strolled to your house, and you felt Ellix brush against your hand, though gently, and you took it, relishing in the warmth of his fingers intertwined with yours. Ellix easily fell into step with you, and the rhythm of your hands swinging and footsteps comforted you. The wind gently blew against you as the sun went down and you stopped in front of the library to face him.

“Thank you,” Ellix said, his eyes radiating sincerity.

“Thank you for initiating,” you said, grinning. “I’d been waiting.”

The two of you looked at each other in the eyes for a while and you saw Ellix lean in, and you gladly met his lips. The kiss was chaste and soft, and the two of you broke apart with a glow of happiness to rival the oncoming moonlight. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow, Ellix?”

“See you then,” he said, waving to you and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue will follow.
> 
> \--
> 
> Worldbuilding notes:
> 
> -Quen is a Pau'an and Ajo is a Pantoran. 
> 
> -Tangentially, because of a relatively large population of Pau'ans and other species that dwell underground or in the dark, the nightlife on the planet the reader and Rex are on is robust, which is why the library is open so late at night.


End file.
